Stolen Kisses
by Angel Shirai
Summary: Hinata accidentally visits the grave site of her mother. Now that she has no reason to live anymore, she decides to take her own life. What will happen? Who will stop her? I'll give you a hint. NaruHina and a little bit of NaruSaku. Bit of lime
1. Chapter 1: Haruka Flowers

**Stolen Kisses**

Hinata sighed as she looked around the moonlit pond. The Hyuuga Heiress was standing on a bridge that was overlooking a pond. Kurenai-sensei had given them the day off, and Hinata just wandered around town, her feet bringing her to this place, the place she tried to keep away from the most. Hinata was tempted to leave, but knew no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't. The pale eyed girl lay her hand on the cold stone bridge.

"Kaa-san."

The water in the pond swayed slightly, though there was no breeze or anything to cause movement. She felt tears creep up from behind her eyes. "No! I will not cry." She scolded herself, blinking away the tears. She had cried too much these past few years. So much, that she no longer wanted to shed another. Her hand slipped from the stone, hanging lifelessly at her side. Hinata walked off the bridge and close to some trees. She found what she was looking for. Her lips turned up a bit when she caught site of them. Kneeling down, Hinata plucked some of the lavender colored flowers growing near the pond. After gathering an appropriate number, Hinata walked back to the bridge, standing in the middle.

"These are for you, Kaa-san. I hope you like them. They're your favourite. I tried finding the name of them, I really did, but I couldn't. I think you found a whole new type of flowers. Here Kaa-san, I named them Haruka, after you." Hinata held her arms out over the bridge, dropping them into the water. Her hands trembled. "Things are going better than they used to. Neiji-nii-san is kinder to me now, and Hanabi isn't as secluded and cold. Tou-san has begun to open up to me, but not as much as he did when you were still here. I really miss you, Kaa-san." Her body began to shake, but she calmed herself down, taking deep breaths.

"I'm getting really good at medical jutsus. Tsunade-sama is giving me some lessons, but not as much as she gives Sakura-san. I guess it's because she thinks I have potential in both being a medical nin and a kunoichi. Kurenai-sensei is thinking about entering me for the jounin exams. I don't think I'm ready yet, but I'm going to try my hardest, just like how Naruto-kun did when he took the exam!" She blushed as she remembered the blonde-haired seventeen-year old she had a crush on.

"I don't think I've told you about him yet. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's a blond-haired jounin and has whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He's very loud and likes to play pranks. But...he's very brave and never gives up. He is the reason I'm here today. If it weren't for him, I would've never made it this far, I would've never become the person I am. When he was younger, he wasn't very good-looking. But now, he has a fanclub that matches even Uchiha Sasuke's. Naruto also brought Sasuke back from Orochimaru. They both defeated Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, together. That was a year ago. Naruto and Sakura started dating before they brought Sasuke back. I think Naruto's going to ask Sakura to marry him! Isn't that wonderful?" Hinata asked cheerfully. Despite her cheerful voice, inside, Hinata's heart was breaking.

Hinata laughed bitterly. "You know Kaa-san, the only thing keeping me from killing myself was Naruto. And now, now that he's no longer in my grasp, not even a little bit, I think I'm going to join you up there, Kaa-san. Yes. That's what I'm going to do." Hinata said, chuckling a bit. Hinata stumbled off the bridge, her back leaning against a nearby tree. She shakily reached inside her jacket and brought out a dagger. The sheath and hilt was light purple. It was decorated with stones and jewels. "Look Kaa-san. It's the dagger Tou-san bought me for my birthday last year." Hinata slid the dagger out of its sheath, dropping the sheath on the ground. She gazed almost dreamily at the sharp edge. "I wonder what would happen if I-" Hinata cut her finger on the blade. "Oh! The pain feels almost...comforting." She said breathlessly.

The dreamy look in her eyes didn't disappear. "Neiji-nii-san, Tou-san, Hanabi-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Kurenai-sensei...Naruto-kun. Please forgive me. I'm coming, Kaa-san." Hinata whispered into the night as she prepared to drive the dagger through her own heart. She closed her eyes almost peacefully. As she started to plunge the dagger, something swiftly grabbed her hand, knocking the dagger out of hers. The larger hand entwined their fingers together. Hinata was looking down, and she opened her eyes, gazing at a black and orange jacket.

The larger figure said nothing, merely staring at her with a look of love, wonder, and lust mixed together in one. "Hinata." He whispered huskily. She didn't respond. He stepped closer, not letting go of her hand.

"Why." She asked coldly. "Why did you stop me?" Naruto closed his eyes.

"Don't leave me Hinata." He told her. "Please, don't ever leave me." Hinata smiled bitterly.

"Why are you asking me that? Wouldn't you rather ask Sakura?" Naruto smiled slightly.

"I broke up with Sakura-chan. I told her I didn't love her. I never really did. It was just a thing that came and went. She wasn't angry. In fact, she seemed almost relieved. I think Sasuke's going to ask her out." He told her. Hinata didn't look surprised, but she felt a twinge of hope fluttering from her chest.

"What does that have anything to do with me?" Hinata asked him. He didn't respond. She felt him move, lowering himself to come face to face with her, leaning closer to her as he did so. Hinata kept her head down. She could feel his breath on her face, before she felt lips capture her own. Naruto used his head to tilt hers up, so he could have better access to her mouth. Hinata relaxed for a moment, but came to her senses and broke away from him, turning her head to the right. Naruto had his right hand on the tree, placed beside her shoulder. They're hands were still entwined. Naruto kissed her a second time, causing her to break away again. She was breathing heavily.

"Naruto stop it." She said.

"No." He mumbled before catching her in another passionate kiss. Hinata broke away again, looking down. Pink tinted her cheeks. Naruto smirked and slid his lips down to her ear. "I won't stop. Not until your mine." Hinata shivered at his tone of voice. Her mouth dropped slightly and she sucked in some air when she felt something nibble at her ear. His lips slid down again before stopping at her neck. She whimpered as she felt his tongue licking at her neck and his lips suckling her skin. She heard him growl, before she felt the cloth from her forehead protecter slip away. It fell with a dull 'thump' on the dirt floor. Unconciously, she tilted her head to the left, giving him more access to her neck. His eyes flashed red, before going back to their original virbant blue. His tongue and lips attacked the pale, slender column of her neck.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whimpered. He silenced her with a swift kiss to her lips.

"Just Naruto." He said, before going back to her neck. Her breathing became irregular, feeling something nip at her shoulder. His lips went back to hers. His tongue licked her lower one, asking for permission. Hinata, her mind hazy, granted his permission, not hesitating to part her lips. Hinata tilted her head up while he kissed her with such passion that any thoughts of killing herself were instantly gone from her thoughts. She barely noticed that he had pressed their bodies against the tree, or that his hand slipped into her jacket, feeling the smooth skin above her waist. The only thing existing was the fact he was kissing her, and she was kissing back.

This time, Naruto broke apart from Hinata. He looked her over. She was panting heavily, her cheeks were flushed, her mouth was parted and her lips were swollen. He smirked again before capturing her lips once more. Naruto's right hand was now on her lower back, pressing her body to his. Hinatas left hand was clutching his shoulder tightly while their other hands were still entwined together. Hinata pulled away and rested her head on Naruto's chest. "Tell me this isn't dream. Dear god please tell me it's not a dream." She said, drawing in a shaky breath.

"I assure you Hinata. This is one hundred percent real." His hot breath tickled her ear. "Then someone pinch me." She requested. Naruto smirked and his right hand traveled lower to her rear end, pinching her butt. She squeaked and jumped.

"Naruto!" She shrieked. Naruto started to double over and laugh. Stifling his laughs, he turned to her.

"Well you did ask me to pinch you." He snickered. She tried to glare at him, but failed miserably and ended up whacking him playfully on the arm. He stopped after a few seconds and looked at her again, love evident in his glowing blue eyes. She blushed again and looked away. He turned her face to look at him. "I'm serious though. I did break up with Sakura-chan. Because I never loved her. It was just some stupid crush I had." He smiled softly. "The person I really loved, is you, Hinata." Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth parted.

His hands cupped her cheeks. "It's a wonder I didn't notice you before. You're so beautiful." Hinata blushed. "Let's stay together forever Hinata. Just the two of us." He whispered lovingly, before his lips to hers in a soul-searching kiss. Tears fell down her cheeks as she kissed back. Her eyes opened again as she broke apart from him.

"Yes. Forever Naruto. I will stay with you forever." She sniffled happily. His smile widened and he hugged her. She led him to the growing lavender flowers, and they both found a spot in the middle of the flowers. Naruto sat down and pulled Hinata down with him, forcing her to sit on his lap. She didn't mind. Instead, she rested the back of her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. They both looked at the ripples in the water. Hinata's eyes cast upwards.

'_I'm sorry, but I guess you'll have to wait for a bit, Kaa-san. I'm needed down here._'

A long-haired woman stood in the middle of the pond, where the ripples originated from. She had a slim figure. Her eyes were a pale purple. From what anyone could tell, she was very beautiful. She was translucent. And she had a soft and gentle, motherly look on her face as she gazed at the young couple sitting on the Haruka flowers. '_That's okay Hinata. I can wait. After all, Naruto needs you more than I do right now. Don't worry, I'll always be watching over you, wherever you go._'

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Hinata."

'_As do I, my beloved daughter._'

A/N Some random story I thought up of while I was looking through some really well drawn NaruHina picutres. I hope you like it! By the way, this is when they're older. Like when Naruto has that black and orange outfit and Hinata has longer hair. Just wanted to tell you. If you have any story requests please don't hesitate to ask! I'll be glad to try and write up a fanfiction for you! All you need to do is click the little button that says 'Go', review, and request a story idea/plot and I'll write one for you! Anyway, bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto Version

**Stolen Kisses - Naruto POV -**

"Okay. Bye Tsunade obaa-chan!"

"**_DON'T CALL ME THAT!_**"

Naruto side-stepped to dodge an incoming paperweight, and started to run out of the Hokage Tower. He skidded to a stop somewhere outside the tower, and grinned wickedly. He had just got back from a mission with Sasuke, and it was his turn to give the report. Of course, a visit to the Hokage wouldn't be a visit to the Hokage unless Naruto did something to annoy them.

"Naruto!"

The blonde-haired boy looked towards the direction of the voice, and saw a pink-haired girl running towards him. He waved cheerfully, and as she approached, Naruto wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

The said girl smiled happily, but it was not genuine. Naruto noticed, but said nothing. They had been dating for some time now, and he heard rumors flying around town. Of course they were all fake. He was planning to tell Sakura tonight. He hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship with each other. Of course, he had always thought she secretly loved someone else.

"Sakura. We need to talk." She blinked in mild surprise, but nodded. She took his offered hand and they walked out of the town, and into the training grounds they used to practice in with Kakashi. Both leaned on the bridge, liked they used to when they used to wait for Kakashi. Minutes ticked by, and Naruto said nothing. Sakura was getting impatient.

"Look, Naruto if you're not going to say anything yet, then I will."

Naruto nodded, not turning his head. Sakura pushed off the rail and turned to Naruto, who stayed in the same position.

"Naruto, these past few years have been wonderful. I really mean that. But... I just think... Well... It's just-"

"You no longer feel any attraction to me. Of course, you never did. You always loved Sasuke. You still do."

She hung her head down in shame. Naruto laughed, and she jolted upright.

"Don't worry Sakura. I have the exact same feelings. I no longer feel any attraction. I mean, I love you like a sister, but that's it."

She breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto chuckled.

"So... You wouldn't mind if I dated her?"

Sasuke hopped out of a nearby tree, and Sakura gasped. Naruto laughed.

"Of course not! But... If you dare hurt her, mark my words Sasuke, you'll wish you were dead."

Sasuke smirked, and snorted, before wrapping his arm around Sakura. She blushed.

"So if you don't like Sakura, who do you like?"

Naruto thought about the question Sakura just asked him. Lately, for some reason, all he could think about was Hinata. Like how her eyes sparkled when she was happy, how her long hair flowed around her like silk, her melodious laugh, and many other things about her. He ached to see her again, even though it had only been 2 days. He wanted to carress the soft skin of her cheek, and hold her delicate hands.

"I think I love Hinata. No wait, I _know _I love Hinata."

Sasuke and Sakura laughed, and Naruto looked at them, puzzled.

"It's about time you realized dobe. I even knew you would end up together. I see all those glances you give her."

Naruto blushed cherry red. He coughed awkwardly and looked to another side, his face still red with embarrassment.

"Well, we better get going Sasuke-kun. Naruto must want to find his future wife, ne?" She laughed, and Sasuke smirked, waving to the blonde before they both walked off. Naruto shook his head at them, before walking in the direction of where he thought he sensed Kiba and Akamaru.

* * *

It seemed his instincts never failed him, because he found Kiba and Akamaru. Waving to them, he ran up, and Kiba waved back while Akamaru barked. 

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" Kiba asked him. Akamaru started to lick his hand from the ground. Naruto grinned and petted the large Akamaru, who yipped happily.

"I was just wondering where Hinata was. I haven't seen her all day."

Kiba blinked in mild surprise. He crossed his arms and raised a brow at Naruto.

"Hinata? Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her at all either. Why do you wanna talk to her? To tell her your engagement to Sakura?"

Naruto jumped a bit at the harsh tone, but laughed.

"Actually Kiba, I broke up with Sakura just a few minutes ago."

This time Kiba shot up a couple feet in the air, eyes wide and mouth gawked. He muttered some incoherent words, pointing a shaky finger at Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes and set the offending finger away from his direction, and instead to the ground.

"Yes. I broke up with Sakura. She's with Sasuke now, if you're interested in hearing."

If it was possible, Kiba shouted incoherent words, her eyes grew wider, and his jaw dropped to the floor. Akamaru looked puzzingly at his master. Naruto huffed in irritation. There was no way he was gonna get anything out of this guy, so Naruto leaped away to look for the nearest person, Kurenai.

* * *

She was in a clearing, standing on a nearby pond to pass the time. She saw him and waved him over, smiling. He smiled back, and stood at the edge of the pond. 

"Hello Naruto. Can I help you?"

She asked him politely. Naruto smiled and waved.

"Hi Kurenai. I was just wondering if you happen to know where Hinata is?"

She shook her head, frowning slightly.

"No. I'm afraid not Naruto. But why do you ask? Shouldn't you be with Sakura? She is your fiancee, is she not?"

Naruto laughed. Wow. Rumors got around fast.

"I ask because I want to talk to Hinata. I should be with Sakura, hanging out, but she's with Sasuke, her new boyfriend. And she's not my fiancee. I broke up with her 5 minutes ago."

Kurenai gasped, lost her concentration, and slipped into the water. Naruto laughed hysterically as a soaked-to-the-bone Kurenai trudged out of the water, glaring menacingly at him. He gulped, thanked her profusely, and high-tailed it out of there, intent on searching for his next interviewee, Shino.

* * *

Shino was walking around the forest, looking at bugs, when Naruto popped out of no'where. Shino looked at him, unflinching, and nodded in greeting. Naruto smiled back. Once you got to know him, the bug-user isn't all that bad to be around. 

"Hey Shino."

"Hello, Naruto. What brings you here?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I was wondering if you knew where Hinata was. And before you ask, I didn't ask Sakura to marry me and she's with Sasuke now."

Shino remained unmoving.

"Very well then. I'm afraid I do not know where Hinata is. My apologies Naruto."

Naruto waved it off.

"No big. Thanks anyway Shino."

Shino watched as Naruto disappeared into the trees. He looked at the spot where Naruto disappeared, and a small smile tugged on his lips, before he continued walking through the forest.

* * *

Naruto continued to leap through the branches of the trees in a deep concentration. He looked up at the night sky. He had to hurry. His guts told his something bad was going to happen, unless he picked up the pace and found Hinata. He heightened the senses that came with having the Kyuubi sealed inside you. His ears listened for soft, dainty steps. His nose smelled for a white plum scent, the one that drove him so crazy. His eyes searched for long indigo hair, and pale eyes. He sniffed something in the air. 

'_I smell something. White plum. And metal... and blood? Hinata!_'

His pace quickened, and he came upon a lake glimmering in the moonlight. Off to the side was the love of his life, with a purple hilted dagger aimed at her heart. There was a spot of blood on the blade. Her eyes were closed peacefully, and she began to plunge the dagger.

'_NO!_'

He rushed forward, knocking the dagger out of her delicate hands. He had forgotten to turn his sense off, and the exotic white plum scent engulfed him in lust. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

'_Kirei._' He thought.

She looked at him, not moving. His gaze fell on her soft, pink lips. They begged to be carressed and kissed by his own. Her half-lidded eyes gave her an almost seductive look. The moonlight shining on her pale skin did nothing for the fire burning in his chest, except increase it. Her soft hand in his own, felt delicate, like it could break at any moment, just like her.

"Hinata." He whispered huskily, stepping closer. She stiffened.

"Why." she asked coldly, "why did you stop me?"

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Don't leave me Hinata. Please... don't ever leave me."

Of course, his eyes were closed, so he couldn't see the bitter smile grace her lips.

"Why are you asking me that? Wouldn't you rather ask Sakura?" She told him. Naruto smiled slightly. It was funny how many people asked him that, or something like it.

"I broke up with Sakura-chan. I told her I didn't love her. I never did. It was just a thing that came and went. She wasn't angry. In fact, she semed almost relieved. I think Sasuke's gonna ask her out." He didn't tell her the entire truth, but it was close enough... right?

He felt her body relax slightly, and grinned from above. Of course, he smirked at her reply.

"What does that have anything to do with me?"

What does it have to do with her? Everything has to do with her. No one could smile at him like she did. No one would listen to him ramble about trivial things like she did. No one would suck it up when he described his dates with Sakura. Heck she even asked about them! No one would comfort him like she did. No one else would sing to him when he asked her to. No one else would train with him when he was bored. No one else would try and cheer him up the best they could. No one else could see through him so easily. No one else would be able to understand his pain of being alone when he was younger. No one would love him, as much as she did. No one but her.

He then decided. Actions speak louder then words, right? So that's exactly what he's gonna do. Her head was tilted down, and he lowered his face, his breath fanning over her cheek. Until at last,

He kissed her.

* * *

The rest of the night passed by just like a snap of your fingers. He couldn't think logically. All he could do was act. And that's what he did. Of course, nothing really mattered unless she was there by him. And as long as she knew, that was all that mattered. She knew. And she told him the exact same thing. 

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Hinata."

A/N This was a request from animefreak1457. I hope you like it! I know I had fun writing it. Please read and review! Thanks, and bye!


End file.
